The Undead Scourge
This quest is obtained from Aureus at the Cyseal Legionnaire Headquarters when you ask him about "Matters concerning the Legion". Walkthrough #Speak to Aureus at Legionnaire HQ. Grab the quest Legionnaires At The Church if you haven't already. #Head out Cyseal's North gate and speak to the ghosts at the mill. Grab The Legionnaire's Will when you're there. #Complete A Mysterious Murder to receive the | }}. Or, you can pickpocket Thelyron for one (requires +4 Pickpocketing). #Go to the church. The church entrance is South past the Cyseal Old Church Waypoint Portal. If you don't have the Waypoint Portal yet, go East from Cyseal's North gate, past the graveyard from The Graveyard Madman, South, then West. #Try to enter the church and convince the statues to allow you to enter (1080 XP + 2100 Charisma XP). Use the Charm option for a +1 bonus. #Proceed into the church and kill the cultists (4800 XP). After the battle, trigger the 4 switches hidden behind paintings around the room. The key to the locked room is lying along one of the walls. #Enter the basement and use the | }} on the pedestal to disable the forcefield. #Speak to Thelyron and Councillor Jake beyond the forcefield (1080 XP). This is the last time you will be able to interact with Thelyron. #Continue onward and defeat Braccus Rex (2700 XP). Be sure to loot his chest to trigger another . Tips for the fight are provided below. #Report back to Selenia for your reward. Chest of the Source King * The key to the Chest of the Source King can be found during A Forge of Souls towards the end of the game (upon Cassandra's skeletal remains). * Use a Magical Unlock Scroll instead (they can be crafted or one can be found in Arhu's room at Legionnaire HQ). Strategy for Braccus Rex * It is advisable to be at least level 9 for this fight. Finish off every other quest in Cyseal before attempting this or the fight will be extremely tedious. *The hardest part of this battle is surviving the first Meteor Strike. Fire resistance goes a long way here. *The Ghoul is the weakest and vulnerable to physical and fire attacks as well as knockdowns and stuns. He will keep spewing pools of poison which can be disastrous with Meteor Strike. *The Baron of Bones is immune to Knockdowns, Stuns, Bleeding and Charmed. He IS however vulnerable to Fire attacks. He will caste Knockdowns and Crippled so use Helping Hand (Madora) and Self Medicate if you have it. *The Twins are vulnerable to water attacks. They leave a pool of magma when they die so tread carefully. *Braccus himself heals with fire damage, but is vulnerable to physical attacks, water damage and can be , and even if your Str/Dex score is high enough. * It's also possible to (while speaking to him), use another companion to stack pots around him. He will then be trapped within the pots until they are destroyed, and you can meanwhile stay out of his attack range and kill the other three. The Fight #Don't approach Braccus directly. Instead, head down towards the Ghoul's spawn point. Stay at the edge of the stairs as the Ghoul will spawn in a large pool of poison. #Use one character as a tank and make him take all damage from Braccus. Put anything with fire resistance on him, make him drink a fire res potion and quickly run him up the stairs to initiate the fight. The Witchcraft spell Absorb The Elements is extremely useful here, as is Fire Shield and Immune to Burning. #Knockdown Braccus (Madora works well at Level 9) and summon any elementals you can to off tank. #Focus the rest of your party on the Ghoul. Use fire to explode the pool of poison and rain to put it out if you have melee characters that can deal good damage up close. #Take out the twins next as their AoE attacks deal a large amount of damage. Use summons to keep him from getting close while you dish out water damage (Jahan works well at level 9). #Next, take out the Baron of Bones with fire damage if possible. He's melee only so it shouldn't be too difficult if you have at least 2 ranged characters. #Lastly take out Braccus Rex. Use stuns, knockdowns, freezes - anything to keep him neutralized while you chip away at his health. Rewards *4500 XP for defeating Braccus Rex, 3600 XP for Ghoul, 2700 XP for Twins, 1545 XP for Diederik * 13500 XP * | }} drop chance from Braccus Rex *+1 Reputation Gallery Twins-By-Fire-Joined.jpg|Twins-By-Fire-Joined The-Ghoul-That-Guards-The-Lighthouse-0.jpg|The-Ghoul-That-Guards-The-Lighthouse Diederik, Baron Of Bones.jpg|Diederik, Baron Of Bones ru:Нашествие нежити Category:Original Sin quests